Yaxes
Yaxes jest wielkim wojownikiem, brał udział w Wojnie o Rdzeń. Biografia Wojna o Rdzeń Początki Gdy Yaxes był jeszcze młodym wojownikiem, nie brał udziału w walkach, tylko trenował. Wrodzony talent i godziny ćwiczeń uczyniły z niego wielkiego wojownika. Jego pierwszym sprawdzianem miało być samotnie przejęcie transportu broni do Roxtus. Było to trudne zadanie, gdyż pokonanie Skrallów było trudne. Jednak, jak uważał Yaxes, możliwe. Na wyprawę zabrał topór, miecz, miotacz energii, miotacz Thornax, stalkera i specjalnie przetworzone na miny owoce Thornax. Thornaksy zakopał w ziemi kilka godzin przed pojawieniem się transportu. Przedtem naciął je i wprowadził do środka metalowy drut. Drut przymocował do płytki i ukrył się. Gdy transport nadjechał, poczekał, aż mina znajdzie się między wozem a Spikitami i uderzył z całej siły kamieniem w blaszkę. Drgania dotarły do owoców i spowodowały wybuch. Spikity spłoszyły się i chciały uciekać, ale szybkie strzały z miotacza im to uniemożliwiły. Skrallowie rzucili się do broni, ale Yaxes pogalopował do nich na stlakerze, ostrzeliwując ich. Gdy Skrallowie kryli się przed pociskami, nie mogąc się ruszyć, Yaxes wystrzelił miotaczem Thornax pod takim kątem, że pociski spadły za tarcze, raniąc Skrallów. Potem zeskoczył z wierzchowca i rozpoczął walkę bronią białą. Jednego Skralla przebił mieczem, drugiemu urąbał głowę toporem, a trzeciemu skręcił kark. Gdy ostatni chciał uciekać, Yaxes strzelił za nim miotaczem energii, ale ten wybuchł, poważnie raniąc Glatorianina. Skrall zobaczył w tym swoją szansę i ruszył na wojownika, ale ten rzucił się na niego, zwalając na ziemię. Skrall był pod wrażeniem siły i determinacji Glatorianina Ognia, ale sięgnął po miotacz. Yaxes był jednak szybszy. Znalazł się za plecami Skralla i przełożył ręce pod jego pachami i złączył na szyi (Master Lock). Zaczął rzucać Skrallem uniemożliwiając mu wystrzał. W końcu, cisnął nim w leżące bez ruchu Spikity. One jednak żyły i widocznie były głodne... Yaxes patrzył na to z obrzydzeniem. Nienawidził Skrallów, ale tak śmierć była potworna... Następnie otarł krew z twarzy i wystrzelił w powietrze, dając sygnał, że operacja zakończyła się sukcesem. "Eksterminator" Kilka miesięcy później zyskał ksywkę "Eksterminator", z powodu mordowania Skrallów. Wykonał wiele niemożliwych misji, o których sądzono, że dałby im radę tylko Certavus. Polegały na przejmowaniu EP, niszczeniu obozowisk, zajmowaniu placówek itp. Pewnego razu miał otworzyć pozostałym wojownikom wejście do fortecy, dostał się tam kanałami i po kolei eliminował strażników. Gdy jednak jego pobratymców wyrżnięto, włamał się do skarbca i wyniósł "wszystko, co mogło wybuchnąć". Rozlokował to w różnych miejscach fortecy, głównie w korytarzach. Detonacja przebiegała podobnie, jak w pierwszej walce. Najwięcej granatów było w korytarzach prowadzących do miejsca, w którym sam zdetonował ładunek na grupie Skrallów. Potem przy użyciu pochodni podpalił zamek i zamknął wszystkie wyjścia. Sam zaś wszedł najwyżej, jak się dało, przedtem jednak niszcząc panel sterujący zabezpieczeniami. Na dachu wieżyczki przeprowadzał ostrzał do wroga, broniąc swej pozycji. Gdy jednak wróg planował dostać się do niego od środka, zdetonował kolejny ładunek przy wejściu. Wielu Skrallów zginęło i zostało okaleczonych, a wieża zaczęła się walić. Yaxes skoczył wtedy z niej ze spadochronem zrobionym z gobelinu. Wylądował na murach i ponownie zaczął ostrzał. Niektórzy Skrallowie uciekli przez muru, jednak często łamiąc nogi lub ręce. Dym zaczął wypełniać całą fortecę, wiec Yaxes ponownie udał się do kanałów. Tym razem ściek był zamknięty metalowa ścianą, Yaxes zostawił pod blokadą całą resztę granatów i zdetonował je. Mury nad nim zaczęły się trząść, więc Glatorianin czym prędzej zanurkował i zaczął uciekać. Ujście ścieków wpadało pod ziemię, lekkim wodospadem. Glatorianin wyszedł na brzeg i zobaczył, że z fortecy zostały ruiny i pogorzeliska. Uśmiechnął się i wyruszył w drogę do bazy wypadowej. Po tej akcji przez 3 miesiące odbywał rekonwalescencję, zanim wrócił do czynnej służby. Oddział Specjalny Gdy Yaxes wrócił z kolejnej udanej misji czekała go niespodzianka. Dowództwo przydzieliło mu 8-mio osobowy oddział specjalny, nazwany potem: Oddział Zero. Ich pierwszą misją było znalezienie zdrajcy w Armii Ognia. Wytropili go i rozpoczęli pościg aż do Tesary. Tam zaprzestali, z powodu przewagi liczebnej wrogów. Przegrupowali się i po kryjomu Yaxes i zastępca dostali się do wsi i przechwycili cel. Zabrali go na pustynie, gdzie wykonali egzekucję. Potem musieli uciekać, gdyż Tesarianie rozpoczęli ostrzał Gniewem Wojny. Gdy wrócili do bazy czekała na nich kolejna misja, mająca na celu zniszczenie placówki Plemienia Dżungli, chronionej przez Gniewy. Wykonali podkop i zniszczyli machiny, a mieszkańców zniewolili. Operacja "Lodowy Sztorm" Oddział Zero jako jeden z wielu miał wziąć udział w operacji "Lodowy Sztorm" mającej na celu ostateczne zajęcie źródła Protodermis. Zero mieli zajść wroga od tyłu. Mieli więc odprawę kilka dni przed innymi. Otrzymali wtedy specjalne pancerze i wyposażenie. Dostali się za góry i ruszyli na Iconox. Na miejsce dotarli idealnie. Oddziały już rozpoczynały atak. Z ich wysokości zobaczyli, że atakowali również Skrallowie i Plemię Wody. Zero zjechali na łyżwach ze zbocza góry i dostali się na budynek, w którym było kilku żołnierzy Lodu. W czasie tego ataku śmierć poniósł jeden z członków oddziału. Oddział mimo to parł naprzód i dzięki harpunom dostali się do twierdzy. Podzielili się na dwójki, jeden Glatorianin stał na czatach. Yaxes i jego towarzysz przebili się do komnaty, w której znajdował się sam Władca Lodu. Towarzysz Yaxesa szybko padł, ale Yaxes kontynuował walkę z Władcą, który przybrał formę Glatorianina. Gdy Glatorianin Ognia chciał oddać ostatnią salwę ze swojego szybkostrzelnego Thornaxa, do sali wbiegło kilku Agori Lodu z miotaczami. Otworzyli ogień i Glatorianin musiał salwować się skokiem z okna. Przeżył i nawet trafił Agori, który wychylił się przez okno. Szybko załadował granat do miotacza i strzelił. Przez ścianę wyleciała reszta Agori, Władcy nie było widać. Gdy zapadał wieczór, walki wciąż trwały, przybyło nawet Plemię Dżungli będące w sojuszu z Plemieniem Piasku. Szybko przejęli kontrolę i inni wojownicy zaczęli się wycofywać. Z Oddziału Yaxesa przeżyło 5-ciu. Wszystkich bolała strata towarzyszy, byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Wtedy Yaxes pomyślał, że wojna zabrała mu rodzinę, ukochaną i przyjaciół. Zastanawiał się, czy to ma w ogóle jakiś sens, ale w budynek, w którym przebywali trafił pocisk z ogromnej katapulty Tesarian. Stanęli do walki i przejęli Gniew Wojny. Zabunkrowali się, opatrzyli rany i czekali na nadejście rozkazów. Przyszły rano. Mieli walczyć do upadłego. Nie atakowali, tylko bronili swojej pozycji i systematycznie poruszali się w kierunku źródła. Gdy zaczęła kończyć im się amunicja i pożywienie, Yaxes wysłał jednego ze swoich po zaopatrzenie. Już nie wrócił. Sytuacja była coraz tragiczniejsza. Cierpieli z głodu i mieli niewiele amunicji. Jednak przetrwali, bo zdobyli Thornatusa wiozącego transport dla Plemienia Wody. Nie zabili zaopatrzeniowców, tylko zabrali część amunicji i jedzenia, po czym puścili ich wolno. Yaxes wytłumaczył to tym, że wszystkim żołnierzom należy się to jedzenie. Wiedząc, że ci znają ich pozycję, ruszyli dalej, bez katapulty. Dotarli na górę, na której byli już wojownicy Plemienia Ognia. Wszyscy, którzy brali udział w akcji, ukryli się, by zaatakować, gdy przeciwnicy nie będą mieli sił do walki. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Zaatakowali. Inne armie rozpoczęły odwrót. Nawet Glatorianie Lodu wracali do swoich domów w Iconoxie. Tak Plemię Ognia przejęło źródło. Jednak Yaxes miał już tego dość. Nikt z jego oddziału nie przeżył. Życie ze świadomością, że wysłał ich na śmierć, było gorszą karą niż śmierć. Odszedł z wojska i wyruszył w samotną podróż. Widział jak planeta się rozpada, wiedział, że to przez takich jak on. Gdy powstał nowy system, zamieszkał w Vulcanusie. Nowe Spherus Magna Po Rekonstrukcji spotkał pewnego Toa. Przez rok nauczył go wszystkiego, co sam umiał. Toa odpłacił się mu tym samym. Obaj poznali nowe style walki i poszli w swoje strony. Nic więcej nie wiadomo o Yaxesie. Broń Yaxes od samego początku służby nosił miecz wykuty z Eksydianu, świetnie sprawował się w walce. Domontował do niego Miotacz Thornax o małej pojemności. Jego drugą bronią był szybkostrzelny miotacz, o większej pojemności. Nosił też łańcuchy, również przydatne w walce. Cechy i zdolności Yaxes jest urodzonym przywódcą, mimo swojego wieku potrafi doskonale walczyć. Nigdy nie przegrał żadnej walki. Doskonale panuje nad sobą, surowe szkolenie zrobiło swoje. Yaxes jest poważny, opanowany, był wesoły ale po wojnie zmienił się. Ból, który wywołała pozostawił niezagojoną ranę w sercu. Styl walki Świetnie walczy każdym rodzajem broni białej i wręcz. Ma celne oko, więc dobrze strzela. Jest silny, wysoki, wysportowany i wytrzymały. Dobrze się czuje w każdych warunkach, jest świetnym żołnierzem. Trivia * Nie, jego nazwa nie ma nic wspólnego z toporami. * Podczas walki, wykorzystuje niektóre akcje, które można zobaczyć w WWE. Theme * WWE Night of Champions 2010 Informacje o MOCach Wersja 1 * Zbudowany został we wrześniu 2010r. * Ma instrukcję. * Liczy 58 części. Wersja 2 * Zbudowano go gdzieś między wrześniem-październikiem 2010r. * Ma instrukcję. * Liczy 57 części. Zobacz też: * Galeria: Yaxes * User blog:Akuumo/Home Bionicle Wrestling * I Came To Play! Kategoria:Glatorianie Kategoria:Cień Pustyni Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Vulcanus